Untoten Kreuzung: Aftermath
by xMechaSheikx
Summary: Follow the Untoten Kreuzung story back to 1939 as the five successfully make it back home, but to their surprise their welcoming committee is none other than Group 935. The other three men are sent packing back home, but for Rune her home is wherever Richtofen decides to take her, which causes a catastrophic turn of events that could result in a radically different world.
1. Chapter 1

Untoten Kreuzung: Aftermath

Chapter 1

**This is the right file, woo. By the way I got my internet back...well at least for this month anyhow, but that's okay, I'm just glad to be back.**

Darkness. It was all that they saw and all that seemed to encompass them. The nausea of teleportation was rife about them, but the main concern was where they were now.

"Where are we?" Nikolai grumbled. The question they all wanted the answer to.

"Does anyone else feel like they can't move?" Dempsey asked feeling like he was restrained by some invisible force.

"Yes, I do. Are we paralyzed?" Takeo questioned in the darkness.

"Are we dead?" Nikolai added.

"I really hope not." Dempsey replied.

"Richtofen where did we end up?" Nikolai asked, but he got no answer from the German.

"Hey, Richtofen," he called and again with no answer, "maybe he's unconscious?"

"Oh, I do not think we are paralyzed." Takeo suggested.

"What do you mean Tak?" Dempsey asked.

A bright flash of light burned their eyes and they averted their gazes from the ceiling lights that seemed to spontaneously appear out of thin air. After adjusting to the lights they saw themselves strapped in chairs and looking around they saw no sign of Richtofen or Rune.

"What the hell is this?!" Dempsey questioned struggling with his bindings.

"It's called restraints, American, you should remember zhem vell." Richtofen's voice reminded from behind them.

Dempsey craned his neck to see the Nazi doctor who'd at this point been their captor.

"You son of a bitch, let us go!" he yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do zhat. It's up to my superiors vhether to let you go or not." Richtofen responded.

"Superiors? What are you talking about?" Dempsey interrogated further.

"You three are being held in a secure facility in Siberia. Ze date is August 10th, 1939." He informed promptly.

"Wait….Siberia…why is that so familiar?" Dempsey asked himself.

"You've all been here before, und in zhis same room too." Richtofen answered. Dempsey's eyes widened as his late memory returned and all the experiences he'd faced when he was taken captive the first time by Richtofen came flooding back.

"You bastard! You brought all of this on us! What did you do to Rune?!" he screamed.

"Rune is safe vithin a separate holding cell." Richtofen answered calmly. A voice came over a speaker and ordered something in German.

"What was that?" Dempsey questioned.

"They've made a decision. I vill be back vith mein orders on how to handle you three. If I vere you I vould pray zhat zhey don't plan to kill you." Richtofen replied leaving the room through a bolt lock door.

The three sat in the restraining chairs and took in their chances. Their memories had been jogged and they now remembered this place and why they were here. They'd been the attempts of Group 935's super soldier project and they had previously had their minds wiped by 115. With their memories returned their hatred grew for Richtofen who'd also been the one to perform the experiment on them.

"If I live through this, I'll tear him a new one." Dempsey threatened.

"_If_, that's the key word." Takeo mentioned.

"Oh well, I least I die with vodka in my stomach." Nikolai commented. Whatever their fate was they would have to face it with courage whether it was death or not.

The bolt lock came undone from the other side of the door and it came open. Richtofen stepped through the doorway, and left the door open with his hands behind him.

"You've been given ze chance to live." He relayed. The three looked at him in surprise of what he'd just said.

"Zhere are very strict conditions though. If ve are to let you return to your homes, you must stay zhere." Richtofen furthered.

"You can't expect me to stay put at home, not with a war on its way." Dempsey warned.

"Ve can and ve vill, if you so much as leave ze country vithout our group's supervision you vill be shot und killed by ze German army or any able 935 member. Secondly, ve vill have to erase your memories again."

"Again, how do you expect us to remember to stay put if you do that?" Nikolai questioned.

"It vill be a controlled mind erase, now zhat ve've found out how much 115 it takes ve'll be conducting it as soon as you agree to ze terms I've just spoken to you."

The three shifted in their chairs and looked at each other. It was a choice between living a life of voluntary imprisonment, or facing certain death.

"I will accept these terms. My country will be part of the Axis anyway." Takeo came forward. Richtofen nodded and from behind him he pulled out a knife to cut his bonds.

Once freed Takeo rubbed his wrists and stood waiting for what was next.

"Ze rest of you, vhat is your choice?" Richtofen asked. Nikolai and Dempsey were quite, but Nikolai hung his head and sighed.

"I will agree." The Russian complied. Richtofen also freed him of his rope bonds.

The other two watched Dempsey as the defiance in his eyes was clear as day and he glared at the German who had the ability to take his life with a single word. It was a long mental stand-off between them; each stared at the other in the hopes of breaking their spirits. Richtofen had the upper hand, for he had nothing to fear from Dempsey if he was to try and fight still held by the ropes. The marine closed his eyes and turned away from Richtofen.

"Fine." He uttered in a dark tone. The German raised his eyebrows in surprise and cut him loose making sure to back off once Dempsey was free. Richtofen turned to the door, sheathing the knife and placing his hands behind him again.

"Follow me, I'll be taking you to get your memories erased." He ordered.

The three followed him down several corridors and past many more doors, some of which screams were emitting from. The room that they were taken to was bigger than the room they were in before and in the middle of it was a large contraption. It was like something out of a sci-fi movie involving alien technology, as indeed it probably was. There were seven head pieces all in indents around the machine.

"Take your places, und let's get zhis over vith." Richtofen ushered supervising them in case they tried to run. They took a place in the machine and other scientists from the other side of the room came and adjusted the head pieces onto them as well as restraints. After that Richtofen made his way towards the control panel and grasped the lever to activate the machine.

"Ready, Doctor Richtofen." One of the scientists informed.

He nodded, but before pulling the lever he took a last look at the men he'd fought with side by side against hordes of endless undead. He knew that he would someday meet them again, but he didn't know when.

"Auf Wiedersehen, mein komerades." He said before pulling the lever and starting their session of painful mind erasing.

Electricity crackled and the whirring of the machine played over the screams of agony from the three. After the horrendous ten minute process the machine stopped almost spontaneously and their screams stopped as well. They were unconscious and would be for the next three hours while their brains rebooted.

"Orders from ze top, zhese three are to be sent back to zheir homes. Erase all of zheir files in ze facility, und in ze database. Zhey vere never hier, und zhey vere never apart of zhis, get to it." Richtofen relayed to the scientists in the room before leaving himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Untoten Kreuzung: Aftermath

Chapter 2

Richtofen waited inside an observation room looking down at Rune who was at the moment unconscious. After arriving here she became hysterical and had to be sedated. The sound of the door to the room opening and closing brought his attention to the man who'd just entered.

"Zhis better be gut, Edward." Maxis proclaimed.

Richtofen looked back at Rune in the room she was kept in and Maxis turned his attention as well.

"Who is she?" Maxis asked.

"Ze solution to ze super soldier project." He replied.

"Solution?! Are you insane, Edward? I vill not vaste precious funds on a project zhat's already failed." Maxis warned.

"Ze project has not failed. Ve have another chance, she is our other chance." Richtofen insisted.

"Vhat makes you think zhat she is any different than ze other hundreds of test subjects who've died in ze hopes zhat zhey would yield a super human?" Maxis interrogated.

"I have proof, zhat she vill succeed." He ensured pulling out several pieces of paper.

"Zhese are DNA statistics from her. Look at zhem, she's viable for ze Aügener Projekt." Richtofen informed. Maxis' eyes grew wide at the mention of the Aügener project.

"No, Edward! Not zhat project! Never again!" he yelled.

"She's ze one Maxis. She can give us vhat ve've tried so hard to do for years." Richtofen urged.

"No!" Maxis shouted smacking the papers off the desk and sending them to the floor.

"Ve have lost too many of our own trying to get ze Aügener Projekt to work! She'll just end up like ze other ten did." Maxis reminded.

"No she vill not, look at ze facts Maxis, her genes are perfectly matched to ze Aügener gene code." Richtofen insisted.

"Nein! Listen to me Edward! You vill not go through vith ze Aügener Projekt! If you do I vill personally execute you myself!" Maxis ended.

With that final statement Maxis stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Richtofen spent some time looking at the door and then picked up the papers that Maxis had swiped to the ground. He rubbed his forehead and put the papers back into a folder then looked into the room where Rune was now stirring from her sedation. He quickly put the folder down onto the desk and went down into the room.

Still thoroughly drowsy she managed to pull herself up and take a look at her surroundings, which wasn't much. Once Richtofen came in she had many questions to ask and most of them she wanted answers to.

"Ed, where are we?" she started, rubbing her eyes.

"You'll be happy to know zhat ve made it back. Ve are in Group 935's Siberian facility und today is August 10th, 1939." He answered.

Rune perked her head up and smiled at the news.

"So, when are we going home?" she continued. Richtofen was silent for a while trying to come up with an answer for her.

"Vhenever ve can get your vaccinations done, und I get my leave from Maxis, ve'll go home." He convinced.

She nodded and got up from the plain bed and continued to look around her. Richtofen cleared his throat and clasped his hands together.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, but if anything comes up I'll let you know." She replied.

Maxis' voice came over the loudspeakers and startled the two.

"Edward, I vant you in my office now." He commanded. Rune looked over at him and saw nervousness in his eyes.

"I'll be back, don't vorry about it. He's always like this." Richtofen assured heading back through the door.

Rune instinctively pulled out her cell phone and looked at the screen, but then remembered that it was dead. She sighed and noticed that there was a small desk to her left and on it was a familiar piece of technology. It was her phone charger, but there was a note next to it. In a familiar handwriting it said 'I was able to adapt it to the outlets for this period of time, just make sure Maxis doesn't see you with it.'

She smiled again and looked at the walls for an outlet to charge her phone at. Luckily there was one, and she quickly plugged it in and turned it back on. Rune arranged everything correctly and even went so far as to change the phone language to German in order to get herself acquainted with the language she would soon be taking as her primary one. After messing around with it for a while she let it be and started thinking about how life would be like now.

Richtofen opened the door to Maxis' temporary office gradually, unsure of what to expect from his superior.

"Sit down Richtofen. I've got business to discuss vith you." Maxis ordered calmly as soon as Richtofen closed the door. He took a chair and sat down waiting for Maxis' message. Maxis let a long and heavy sigh and gave Richtofen a stern look.

"I need details Edward. Everything you learned from ze future I need to know." He insisted.

"I'm not sure I'm ze one you should be talking to about ze future." Richtofen replied. Maxis glared at him viciously, but didn't say anything.

"Rune is your best chance for getting ze information you vant. I vas too busy fighting off zombies to investigate ze technology, history, or anything else for zhat matter, but she is a native to zhat time. She'll know more und have better explanations zhen I have." Richtofen informed.

"Is zhat so, vell zhen vhy is it zhat you vere carrying a piece of zheir technology vith you?" Maxis questioned pulling out of his desk the cell phone that he'd found while in 2012.

"It vas for communication between her and I, as vell as ze other three zhat came vith me." He answered.

"Communication, zhis thing?" Maxis wondered holding the phone and examining it.

"Yes, Doctor Maxis, it's a cellular phone."

"A cellular phone, you mean zhat it can call people? How, it doesn't have any vires to ground lines?"

Richtofen chuckled and got another cold stare from Maxis.

"Like I said before Doctor Maxis, Rune is ze best vay to get vhat you vant to know." He reiterated. Maxis let out another sigh, and got up from his desk.

"Fine, I vill talk to ze girl, but I vill have no further involvement vith her." He stated. Richtofen nodded and followed him back to Rune's holding cell.

She was sitting on the bed again staring blankly into the wall daydreaming about her new life. As soon as the door opened she snapped out of it and looked over to see that Richtofen had come back and with Maxis this time. Rune had never seen Maxis before and always wondered what he looked like, now she could see him in person. He stepped a little bit in front of Richtofen and cleared his throat.

Rune observed him and took note of his details, of course the first thing that struck her was the jet black hair that was ruffled, as though he hadn't combed it this morning. He wore rectangular reading glasses that emphasized his blue eyes which seemed to echo with some long forgotten trauma. It was also painfully obvious that he hadn't shaved in a while and it looked as though he was actually trying to let his facial hair grow out. Other than that she picked up the fact that his facial expression was always in a disapproving state, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Edward has convinced me zhat you are ze one I should talk to about ze future." He started slowly. Rune raised an eyebrow in a playful way and grinned.

"Oh really, well then he's right. What is it that you need to know and I'll answer to the best of my ability." She offered straightforward. Maxis seemed to jump at her sudden enthusiasm and willingness; after all she was with Richtofen for a long while.

"Vell, I vas thinking of asking about zhese things." He said pulling out the cell phone that Richtofen had.

"Oh, so you want to know about the cell phones first. Hmm, well I'm not certain of how they work, I know that they go off of cell towers and some satellites, which you guys haven't made yet, but if you'd like to reverse engineer it be my guest. Hell, you guys might even reach the computer revolution before the appointed time back where I'm from." She answered.

Maxis was quiet, unsure of what to say until Richtofen cleared his throat and brought him back into focus.

"I told you Maxis, I'm sure that technology isn't all you want to ask about her. Trust me she knows more than you think." He chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Untoten Kreuzung: Aftermath

Chapter 3

"So you're saying zhat in your time, small pox is non-existent?" Maxis wondered.

"Yeah, for the most part, I mean there is a facility that keeps the disease in a permanent freezing containment, but yeah it's gone." Rune smiled.

"Incredible, has your time eliminated any other rampant disease?" he asked.

"Not that I can think of, I mean measles isn't as much of a problem anymore and neither is polio, but they're still around."

The two had been going on for at least an hour and a half about Rune's time and their advances in almost everything, with Richtofen to the sidelines ushering the conversations along.

"I have another question, how's your space program coming along?" Maxis questioned.

"Well, it's not as great as yours; I don't think….I mean, we have sent rovers to Mars and we were planning to build a moon base in a couple more years."

"Ah, I see…so is zhere any life on Mars?"

Rune laughed and then sort of frowned at having to answer that question.

"Sorry, but no, there isn't. Mankind is still alone in the galaxy, for now anyway." She answered. Maxis actually seemed sorely disappointed in that news and sighed afterwards; a short silence followed afterwards. He stretched out his hand towards Rune and she immediately returned with the correct gesture as a handshake.

"Vell it vas actually vorth my time in meeting you, perhaps I'll have other questions to ask you later as time goes on." Maxis finished. He went to the door and closed it shut without looking back. Richtofen was still in the room with Rune and she looked over at him as though she was waiting for some kind of reaction.

"You seem to be getting off on ze right foot vith him." He acknowledged.

"Well, I don't want him being cross with me all the time, I know how that goes." Rune answered.

"Yes, but all I ask of you is not to reveal too much."

"Reveal too much….? You mean the Illuminati, and your findings with the teleporter."

"Yes zhat information, I can't afford to be on bad terms vith both Maxis und ze Illuminati."

Rune rubbed her hands together and sighed.

"About you and Maxis….." she started quietly, "what are you going to do if the Illuminati gives you _the_ message?"

A tense silence fell between them with Richtofen the most uncomfortable in it.

"I….I don't know. I have to obey zheir orders." He replied.

There was a knock on the door to the room that made them both jump.

"Doctor Richtofen, I have the vaccines you needed for the young lady." Another familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

"Bring zhem in Schuster." Richtofen called and the door opened showing the slight man behind it with a packet of syringes in hand. Schuster nodded to Rune who in turn nodded back to him.

"Rune, zhis is Doctor Daniel Schuster. Schuster, zhis is Rune Albana." Richtofen introduced. Schuster nervously nodded again and shook hands with her.

"Doctor Richtofen has told Groph and I all about you, and I have to say that it's a miracle that you're here." He mentioned.

"Yes, yes, Schuster, now come on, ze vaccines." Richtofen urged.

"Oh, of course, Doctor Richtofen." He jumped and handed the first syringe to him.

"Let me see your arm." Richtofen ushered holding the syringe carefully. Rune moved up her sleeve and Richtofen examined it looking for the right vein.

"Which one is this?" she asked.

"Zhis is a measles vaccine, for good measure." He answered.

She closed her eyes not willing to see the needle go into her skin, but it was over in a few seconds.

"All right, zhere. Now, ve can't give you another vaccine for another few days, but I'm keeping zhese vith me so zhat I can vaccinate you vithout having to vait for ze next supply." Richtofen informed.

"Okay, I guess you have other business to attend to so go on ahead, I'll be fine." She ushered.

Richtofen smiled and patted her shoulder before leaving with Schuster, who was still jumpy and nervous. Rune couldn't piece together why he was like that, but it didn't really matter. She pulled out her phone after a while and began to bide her time with her Gameboy Emulator.

"Doctor Richtofen?" Schuster began squeakily. He looked over to his underling and gave him a look that ushered him on.

"That vaccine, was it really a vaccine?" he asked.

"Schuster, vhat if I told you zhat I'm reviving an old project of 935?" Richtofen questioned in return.

He looked around quickly and then looked back over to Richtofen with his nervous brown eyes.

"I would have to wonder what project you were intent on bringing back." He replied. They stopped at a large double door that had "Weapon Testing Facility" in all manner of languages. Richtofen leaned over to the right of the door and began inputting the code to unlock them on a wall terminal.

The sound of a metal click ensured that the door was unlocked and Richtofen swung the doors open. The room inside was large and a multitude of various guns of odd shapes and models were set upon different tables.

"Do you remember ze AGCP?" Richtofen asked him. Schuster's eyes widened in worry just as Maxis did.

"You can't be serious, there's a reason that project was ended when it was!" Schuster shouted quietly. Richtofen only grinned with his signature demonic grin and passed by all the interesting trinkets with Schuster still following him. They reached another door, but this one was a single one and there was another input terminal that required a special pass card. He easily put in the correct code and slid in his pass card to open the door.

"Zhey could never find any viable subjects vith ze right gene coding, but I have found one." Richtofen pronounced entering the darkened room.

"You don't mean her….you're insane; if Maxis finds out he'll kill you and that isn't an over exaggeration!" Schuster warned urgently.

"Vhen he finds out it vill be too late." Richtofen chuckled flipping the only light switch in the room. The light revealed several sealed containers and cabinets with a multitude of warning signs in different languages.

One of the sealed containers looked like a silver suitcase of small stature, and it had obviously been tampered with. Schuster eyed the suitcase with fear in every molecule of his being.

"Oh god, you didn't….! Why, it's only a matter of time, Doctor. She can't stay in that room, she can't even stay in this facility!" Schuster cried.

"Trust me Schuster, zhis time it vill vork. I have faith in her, und you should as vell." Richtofen calmly stated turning to the nervous scientist.

"It only takes one phone call to _them_ and that's the end of your crazed antics." Schuster threatened.

"Oh I vouldn't be threatening anything Daniel, after all it's your fingerprints on ze case, und ze syringes." He informed lifting his hands up showing his trademark black, leather gloves.

Schuster instinctively looked at his hands as though they were stained with blood.

"Come on now Schuster, ve have vork to do." He grinned darkly shutting off the lights and walking out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Untoten Kreuzung: Aftermath

Chapter 4

In the early morning of the next day many of the scientists awoke to news that the new arrival was feeling very ill. This, however, did not raise any suspicion as most marked it off as the effects to her vaccination. Maxis, in spite of the chance for becoming ill himself he insisted on learning more about the future and braved what many of the other scientists, besides Richtofen, would not. Rune had been lying in bed all day ever since she woke to find herself dizzy and feverish.

"So, you're not feeling your best today." Maxis mentioned carefully.

"Yeah…I think it's the vaccination, but it's for the best. It builds my immunity after all." She sickly cheered. Richtofen was leaning near the door, alert for any of the scientists who'd need to tell Maxis updates and the like.

"Ve've taken apart zhat cell phone und have studied it. Most of ze parts ve found ve are now making copies und using zhem to advance our current technology and findings. I have to say I'm very impressed at how such small little things can hold so much memory in your time." Maxis informed.

"Yeah, I can't believe it sometimes either." Rune replied.

She held her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"I feel like I have a migraine. You guys wouldn't happen to have anything to help with that would you?" she asked.

"Ve might have some sort of aspirin to help." Richtofen suggested from his spot near the door.

"If you vould, Richtofen." Maxis subtly ordered. Richtofen took the hint and left the room to get the medicine.

"Now zhat he's out of earshot, I have to ask you something a bit more private." Maxis urged. Rune opened her eyes and stared at him.

"You und him, how is it zhat you know him so vell?" he questioned. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"You might not believe me, but in my world and in my dimension this whole world here is just a video game." She answered. Maxis raised an eyebrow, obviously curious about this turn of events.

"Ve don't exist in your dimension? Zhat might explain vhy ze zombie onslaught vas such a surprise to your vorld." He mulled over.

"Actually no, in our dimension the zombie apocalypse was caused by a supposed cure for cancer. It turned out to be the worst thing ever to come about in the entire world. Many people who recovered from their cancer found themselves undead within a week and the disease spread to those they'd been in contact with and….well you know the specifics." She informed.

"Hmm….so ve are just in a…video game? Vhat is zhat?" Maxis wondered. Rune chuckled, but knew that she had to explain to him what was so greatly accepted in her life.

"A video game is just as the name suggests. A game played on video, like a television. In our time video games have come very far and some of them look almost life-like in graphics." She explained.

"Ah, so it's more of an entertainment sort of thing." He concluded.

"Yep, and it's one of my favorite things to do. I learned to play them when I was two years old." She boasted.

"Mhmm…back to the subject of zhis whole different dimension thing." Maxis redirected.

"Oh, right. I guess you're going to ask me how much I know about Group 935 and the experiments you guys do, the whole nine yards." She pieced. Maxis nodded grimly, but there was something else he wanted to know.

"Yes, zhat, but I must know. Vell, you must already know zhat I have suspicions about Edward. Vhat I'm vondering is if he's in on something else, if he's trying to usurp me in some vay."

Rune kept quiet and pretended to be in sickly pain in order to think of something to comfort him without putting Richtofen at risk.

"Ed, he's actually just looking out for you. From what I remember there are others in the group that are much more suspicious than him." She lied.

"Who, exactly should I watch out for?" Maxis questioned.

"Hitler's preparing for war, and that's no secret, and in that war there will be infiltrators into Group 935. I know that one of them will be a man named Peter McCain." She informed truthfully.

"Peter McCain….alright, anyone else I should keep a look out for?" he continued.

"No one I can remember off the top of my head." She replied. Just after her answer Richtofen came back in with two pills and a glass of water.

"Danke schön." She thanked pulling herself up.

Rune took the glass of water and the pills, placing one of the pills on the back of her tongue then swallowing a gulp of water and doing the same for the other pill. She sat up for a moment clutching her head, but she eventually laid back down. Maxis cleared his throat and nodded to Rune.

"Vell, I think zhat's enough for today, after all you are feeling ill." He concluded.

She nodded and covered herself with the blanket ready to sleep off her illness.

"I'll have Edward come und check on you every now und zhen, is zhat all right?" he asked. She mumbled in agreement and closed her eyes shut. With that the two left her room and went to attend to their other duties.

As Maxis and Richtofen walked down the various hallways they kept silent, neither willing to converse with the other, until Maxis let a long sigh.

"I vill be returning to Der Riese in two more days, Edward. After I leave you vill once again be head of zhis facility." He informed his assistant.

"Of course Doctor Maxis." Richtofen obliged.

"But…" he warned, "if I so much as hear one rumor about ze Aügener Projekt in zhis facility, I vill return und your life is forfeit. Understood?"

Richtofen continued to stride beside him and nodded affirmatively.

"Jawohl, Doctor Maxis." He replied.

"Gut." Maxis ended.

Shortly after Maxis stopped at the door to his temporary office and went in without any other parting words. Richtofen inhaled and exhaled deeply and made a return to Rune's cell. In the observation room she could see that she was not sleeping well at all. She was tossing and turning violently, as though she were having a vivid, torrential nightmare. He only watched as he knew that it was the Aügener serum taking it's first steps into transforming her into the super soldier he believed she would become.

Schuster made a surprise entrance into the room and he himself was just as surprised to see Richtofen in the room as well.

"Oh, Doctor Richtofen, I thought I saw you with Maxis in the hallways earlier." He started.

"Yes, but I came back hier to see Rune." Richtofen replied.

"And how is she?" he asked.

"See for yourself." He uttered watching Rune intently. Schuster was shocked at what he saw and even more shocked to know that Richtofen was doing nothing about it. He attempted to go down into the room, but Richtofen gave him a dark scowl.

"It's all part of ze process, Schuster. Tomorrow vill be no different." He informed darkly.

He desperately wanted to help her and ease her suffering, but he knew that it would be him to catch the blame if word of this got out, and if he knew Richtofen he knew that he was willing to report to Maxis about this. Biting his lip he retreated from the door and stood by as the young woman endured a torturous sleep.

"Look at it zhis vay Schuster. If she turns out to be ze super soldier ve've alvays hoped for ve vill all be rewarded, vhether Maxis sanctions zhis or not." Richtofen pointed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Untoten Kreuzung: Aftermath

Chapter 5

The next day yielded even worse for Rune in her fight against what she believed to be an illness. Against all of his better judgments Maxis attempted to converse with her, but with little success. Her pain seemed unbearable, even to those who watched her writhe in pain. Today she'd become sensitive to light and couldn't bare to see the slightest flicker of candlelight. Suspicions were now rising as many who'd survived the original attempts of the AGCP could tell that these were one of the many symptoms of the serum.

Richtofen was counting down the very seconds until Maxis' leave from Siberia. Then he could continue his plans even further without much fear that any kind of information would get out to him. As for his progress in his other fields of research he took to improving his Wunderwaffe weapons. Mostly, though, he would keep an ear out for any kind of word on Rune's condition.

"So, Doctor Richtofen…." The voice of Groph rang through the empty weapon testing room.

"Oh, Groph, I vas vondering vhen you vould show up hier. I'm just tinkering vith ze DG-2." Richtofen acknowledged looking up from his deconstructed DG-2.

"I see that, but I'm not here to fix my mind on the machinations of weaponry. I've heard that you've been dabbling in the AGCP again." He admitted.

Richtofen stopped for a moment and then continued with tinkering with the reloading mechanism.

"I have, und vhat of it?" he replied.

"I'm just here to relay orders from _them_." Groph returned.

"Vhat do zhey vant now?"

"I don't know, but it was an urgent order, or else they wouldn't have given it to me." Groph stated. Richtofen looked up and took the small note from his hand and opened it. He read the note and his eyes widened then he made a nasty glare.

"How dare zhey!" he growled smacking the note down on the table.

"What is it now?" Groph dared to ask in his monotonous voice.

"Apparently zhis doesn't look good to zhem und zhey vant me to end zhis plan of mine." He relayed.

"The whole reviving of the AGCP?" Groph asked.

"Exactly, I can't stop it, she's already accepting ze gene code, zhere's no going back now."

Groph raised an eyebrow and Richtofen caught his subtle gesture.

"Vhat?" he asked irritably.

"It doesn't look like an accepting condition she's in. It seems like she's fighting it not embracing it." Groph suggested.

"I know it's because she thinks it's an illness, zhat doesn't matter though. Ze gene code vill inlay itself either vay." Richtofen informed.

"You better hope that Maxis keeps absorbed in his other work until he leaves." Groph warned. He went back to working on his DG-2 without another word. Groph left him to skulk in his own manner and went to attend to his own duties.

Half an hour later Richtofen arrived in the observation room to Rune's holding cell. She was clutching her head and covering her eyes, but other than that she seemed to be in silent and motionless pain.

"She's been like that since I got in here. That was almost over three hours ago." Schuster informed his finger tapping on the desk impatiently.

"I see." Richtofen replied indifferently.

"How much longer?" Schuster asked vaguely. Richtofen looked over at the perpetually nervous man next to him.

"Until vhat?" Richtofen returned.

"How much longer does she have to suffer like this?" he clarified.

"Tell me Schuster, vhat has you vorried about her? You don't know her at all. Is it just ze fact zhat her suffering makes you feel like you've committed some kind of irreversible sin?" Richtofen asked darkly. He was quiet, but kept tapping his finger on the desk.

"It's hard to vatch isn't it? Seeing a little girl suffer so much, und for vhat?"

Schuster was silent, unwilling to say anything against his superior.

"Tell me now Schuster. Vhat is it zhat bothers you about her suffering?" Richtofen insisted.

"How old is she?" Schuster whispered.

"Sixteen, almost seventeen." Richtofen answered.

"My god, Edward what is going on with you?" Schuster inquired.

"You can't tell me zhat zhis is ze vorst thing you've ever vatched unfold before your very eyes. I know you've seen much vorse, ze original Aügener test subjects, zhey vere much vorse zhan zhis." Richtofen continued.

"I don't want to see anyone else suffer this; especially not a young woman just coming out of her childhood."

"Oh really, from vhat I recall you vere running from something about another young woman before you joined 935. Eliza Nolman vas her name, correct, because I looked at all zhose files." Richtofen reminded.

"No, please, I know what I did. Please, stop it." Schuster begged.

"April 5th, 1936, Daniel Schuster wanted for the rape and murder of sixteen year old Eliza Nolman. Zhat's vhat ze notices said didn't zhey?" Richtofen goaded evilly.

Schuster's hand was gripped on the side of the desk and trembling with anger and tormented grief.

"Come at me Daniel, I know zhat you vant to." He continued. Schuster tightened his grip on the desk and held in his anger.

"You vant to know something Schuster?"

He didn't speak a single word to his superior; he kept his head down and gritted his teeth. Richtofen strode over to the enraged scientist and loomed at his side.

"She's mine, every bit of her is mine." He chided with a satanic grin on his face. That was the breaking point for Schuster.

He lunged at Richtofen with an unholy rage and grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat. He let loose his pent up rage punching him repeatedly until he slipped from his grasp. Richtofen wiped his mouth clean of the blood that had begun to seep from his bottom lip. Schuster grabbed for him again, but this time Richtofen made attempts to avoid him, leading him out of the observation room and into the hallway, where there were others to witness his rage.

Once into the hallway Schuster pinned Richtofen to the wall and held onto his neck with his left hand and had his right hand balled into another fist ready to let loose again.

"You expect her to suffer like this! You sick bastard!" Schuster yelled. Richtofen grabbed the hand that held him pinned by his neck and tried to pry it off of himself.

"How dare you do such a thing to her! Maxis should have killed you years ago!" he continued to rage. The gathering crowd made way for the main honcho who came down the hall in an equally fitful anger.

"Schuster!" Maxis shouted, his voice startled him and he dropped Richtofen.

"Vhat is ze meaning of zhis?!" Maxis raged.

"It's your assistant, Doctor Maxis, he's made her the latest subject of the Aügener Gene Code Project!" he informed angrily. Maxis' glare went from Schuster to Richtofen who was still recovering from being pinned to the wall.

"Edward! I told you not to enact zhat project again! You actively disobeyed my orders!" he shouted.

Richtofen pulled himself off the ground and regained his footing.

"Doctor Maxis, I swear on mein life, I vould never harm her. I've been through too much to put her through zhis." Richtofen pleaded.

"You fucking liar!" Schuster cried, poised to strike him again.

A gunshot brought everyone to their toes and brought sudden fear to their hearts. Maxis held his Luger pointed to the ceiling and the bullet hole where he'd shot was showing.

"Ve vill see who is ze real liar; Groph!" Maxis concluded.

"Yes, Doctor Maxis?" Groph answered from amidst the crowd.

"Come vith me."

Maxis came up to the two recently feuding scientists and gave each a dark glare.

"Vith me, both of you!" Maxis ordered. The two had no choice and followed their superior to the one place that could prove who was the real perpetrator.


	6. Chapter 6

Untoten Kreuzung: Aftermath

Chapter 6

A large crowd had gathered and followed Maxis, Groph, Schuster, and Richtofen as they passed through the weapons testing facility and into the restricted containment. Maxis inputted the correct key making sure that no one else saw what he'd put in and he used his master card key. Inside he could see the suitcase that held the last syringe of the Aügener serum had been tampered with.

"Thomas!" Maxis called at the crowd.

A meager man of rather small stature came out of the crowd to address him.

"Go get ze forensics equipment, und bring ze fingerprint files as vell." Maxis ordered. The small man rushed through the crowd to obtain the tools he needed. Five minutes later, Thomas returned with dozens of papers and a handful of forensics tools.

Maxis approached the suitcase and dusted it down to reveal the recent fingerprints that had held the case. He ushered Thomas to come around and check the prints. Thomas took each file and examined the fingerprints until he came to a match. Maxis turned around to glare at both Richtofen and Schuster.

"So….you thought you could get avay vith it did you Schuster?" Maxis accused. Schuster was outraged and he was on the verge of another fit of rage.

"It wasn't me, please. It was Edward, I promise, it was him all this time. You have to believe me he's framed me!" Schuster begged.

"Ze prints are yours Schuster. As vell as your card key zhat you used to gain access to it yesterday." Maxis backed.

"What?! I didn't….." Schuster turned to Richtofen who faked a surprised look. Before Schuster could strike at him two other scientists restrained him.

"It was Edward! You have to believe me! He's the one who's always been the usurper! He'll get you all too, you'll see!" he barked furiously. A sedative was quickly injected into his arm before he could get anything else out.

After the immediate intensity relieved Maxis and Richtofen spent their time in the restricted containment room.

"I can't believe zhat Schuster could have done zhis." Maxis reiterated.

"I know, but vhat are ve to do now? Rune only has so long before ze last stage of ze augmentation takes its course." Richtofen played along flawlessly.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Ve have to pray zhat she vill make it, but if she doesn't I give you my regards beforehand, because I'll be leaving tomorrow." He reminded.

"I hope she makes it. I promised her so much back in 2012, und I plan to keep zhose promises." Richtofen continued to play along.

"Vell….I know zhat zhis has been such a hard experience on you, und if Rune does come out of zhis alive…..I believe I'll give you your leave." Maxis promised. Richtofen nodded and rubbed his bruised cheek carefully.

"Danke schön, Doktor Maxis." He thanked. Maxis left the room and went to return to his office.

As Richtofen returned to check on Rune he encountered Groph along the way.

"So, the die has been cast and Schuster is the one to go." Groph commented.

"It is ze vay it has to be." Richtofen muttered.

"And I don't suppose you plan on getting rid of me as well."

Richtofen only gave a strong silence to him and went on his way. The hallways were now clear of most people seeing that they were ordered to go back to their stations. There was the exception of a few, including the unsuspecting little girl that Maxis had brought with him. The clicking of small children's shoes echoed in several of the hallways as Richtofen approached Rune's cell.

Before he opened the door to the observation room he peeked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Come on out Samantha. I know you're zhere." He called. A few quieter steps followed his order.

He turned around and looked at the innocent little girl clutching her teddy bear. Unlike her ragged white-blue dress that he was used to seeing in Rune's dimension she was wearing a pink one and had a bow in her hair to match.

"Where are you going Edward?" she asked quietly looking at the door.

"I'm going to check on someone important." He answered.

Samantha fiddled with her bow and stood in the hallway complacently.

"Do you vant to see her?" he asked. Her eyes lit up and she rushed over to his side. Richtofen opened the door and Samantha hurried into the room.

She looked around and was disappointed, hanging her head.

"Where is she?" Samantha asked.

"You can see her through ze vindow." Richtofen informed. She ran over to the window and attempted to jump up to see.

Richtofen chuckled and came over to her lend a hand.

"Need some help?" he asked. She held his hand and he gradually picked her up to where she could see inside.

"Edward?" she started.

"Yes Sam." He replied.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's not feeling vell."

"Is she sick?"

"Sort of, you see Schuster gave her something she vasn't supposed to have und now she's feeling very ill." Richtofen convinced.

Samantha touched the glass separating the two rooms and looked at the motionless inhabitant.

"When she gets better I want to play with her." She stated before getting down and leaving the room. He watched her as though he couldn't believe she was real, but he knew she was.

"It's been too long." Richtofen muttered to himself.

Rune was still motionless in the room and continued to cover her eyes at all costs.

"It vill all be over vith soon, mein liebling." He spoke with his hand on the glass. She stirred slightly which gave Richtofen a pause, unsure of whether she was about to become berserk like the other subjects had. Thankfully, she was just moving on her own accord and not going on a bloodlust.

Richtofen arrived at his office and locked the door behind him. He searched through his desk cabinets and pulled out several files on some of 935's members as well as his own. The first one he read to himself was Schuster's; he mulled over its contents quickly and then switched to another one. He frowned as he read over the file on Maxis' current fancy, Sophia Sternhopf.

He let his anger flush over and switched to another one, and then another until coming upon his own. Richtofen took a moment to look at the picture of himself in the file. Looking at it made him realize how different he'd become and how long ago that was. The picture had no scars, and no gray hair either making him subconsciously reach to touch the hair near his ears.

"Gut gott, if only I looked like zhat again." He chided to himself. Reading off other bits of his own information made him feel older than he actually was, especially after glimpsing at his birth date. Time travel was kind to him, but he wondered just how long it would be until the long term side effects came about him. He shuddered at the thought and put away the papers.

Just as he put them up he heard a knock on the door and got up to unlock it. As soon as he opened the door he saw Groph standing to greet him.

"Doctor Maxis wants to see you. He said it was urgent business." He relayed.


	7. Chapter 7

Untoten Kreuzung: Aftermath

Chapter 7

"You vanted to see me Doctor Maxis?" Richtofen addressed as soon as he came into his office.

"Yes, I have important matters to clear vith you." He replied folding his fingers together.

"I'm listening." Richtofen assured as he sat down. On the desk were the files for the AGCP and the previous subjects to the dangerous experiment.

"Zhis is only protocol, but if Rune should make it through ze embedding process und live here is ze rest of ze AGCP protocol papers," Maxis shifted the files to Richtofen, "zhese are _only_ ze protocol papers."

Richtofen took the file, opened it up and skimmed through its contents.

"Ve obviously never got zhat far, so ze information is only theoretical." He warned.

"Of course, is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Maxis sighed looking at the half open files of the failed subjects to the Aügener project.

"I vant updates, regularly, better yet as often as you can, anything on her condition, her attitudes, behavior, und ze like." He urged.

"I vill make sure to do so, sir. Und if I may ask, if she does happen to live und all ze protocols are done, vhat zhen?" Richtofen asked.

"I do not know, but should she succeed it is certain zhat ve vill start investing our time und resources into ze AGCP again." Maxis answered.

A short silence confirmed that their conversation was over and Maxis ushered Richtofen to leave.

"Get your rest; you'll need it for tomorrow. I von't be hier und it vill be ze moment of truth for ze unfortunately renewed AGCP." Maxis reminded him before he left the room.

"Doctor Richtofen!" Groph burst into his private sleeping quarters. He woke immediately and darted upright in the bed.

"It's Rune, she's starting to have adverse effects from the serum. I fear the worst." He shook.

Richtofen quickly put on a loose shirt, but he didn't have time to change out of his sleep pants. The two rushed down hallway after hallway, passing by other frantic scientists. In the observation room there were five other scientists, two were already at the door with weapons at the ready in case they would have to shot her down.

"Vhen did she start?" Richtofen questioned immediately.

"Five minutes ago, sir. She's been like this ever since." The scientist closest to the window informed him. Richtofen looked into the room and saw that Rune was acting very erratically. She was weaving from one side of the room to the other, struggling to support her own weight, but she still had one hand over her eyes. There was an occasional cry of pain followed by several profane outbursts.

"Ve need pain medicine, ze strongest you can find. Go, now!" he ordered. The scientist that had informed him took off as fast as he could to get to the medical supply room.

"What's going to happen?" Groph asked worriedly.

"If it's as ze last subjects, she should start developing ze abilities soon." Richtofen answered watching her intently.

Apparently the abilities began sooner than he'd expected and almost as quickly as he'd finished his sentence Rune slammed her fist into the floor resulting in a broken mess of cracked tiles and a hole where she'd impacted.

"That's not good." Groph pointed out starting to back away from the window. She went into a fit of rage smashing the desk in two and throwing punches at the walls which left gaping holes that she seemed to make with almost no difficulty even though they were reinforced with metal. Richtofen still watched her, not without a bit of fear though.

She was determined to keep her eyes shut even if she was crying from the pain. Curses were flung every second and followed by fits of angry and painful screams.

"Doctor Richtofen!" the scientist who'd run to get the medical supplies breathed heavily. He turned and quickly took the syringe full of morphine.

"I'm going to need help in restraining her." He ordered. The other scientists looked around at each other, obviously unwilling to try and stop the rampaging experiment.

"Zhat's an order!" he shouted, causing Groph to inevitably step forward and one of the scientists guarding the door to join as well. The three approached the door carefully and opened it as slowly as possible.

Richtofen went in first even though he knew well the risks of trying to calm her. The other two stood well behind him watching carefully and ready to run at the first sign of immediate danger.

"Rune, it's me Edward. I need you to calm down for a vhile. Everything vill be all right. I have pain medicine for you und it should help vith your symptoms." He calmly spoke very slowly approaching her.

She stopped her rage temporarily, but held onto her head and looked in the direction that she heard his voice. Her eyes were very tightly shut as though they had been permanently glued together.

"It wasn't a vaccine…what did you give me?!" she yelled.

"Rune I promise you I vould never put you through such misery. After all ve've been through zhis is ze last thing I vould ever vant to do to you." He convinced untruthfully.

She held her ground refusing to move, every ounce of her being wanted to scream out in agony and force her into another unstoppable rage, but she forced herself to remain still. Richtofen reached out his hand and made contact with her then ushering the other two to come to him.

"Rune, Groph und Simons are here vith me." He informed her.

"What are you giving me this time?" she asked bitterly clenching her teeth.

"It's ze strongest pain medicine ve have." He answered.

"You're giving me morphine aren't you." She stated.

"Yes, but I'm afraid zhat it's ze only medication zhat might ease your suffering." He pleaded. She hung her head and slowly moved her arm so he could inject the syringe.

Richtofen pulled up her sleeve, but noticed something strange. The point where he'd injected the Aügener serum was completely gone unlike the last subjects. The failed ones usually had an unusual rash on the skin around the injection point, but she didn't leading him to wonder why. He pushed the syringe carefully into her arm and injected the morphine, but when he pulled out the syringe the point immediately healed leaving nothing, but unmarred skin.

"Mein gott….." he whispered.

"What is it?" Groph asked quickly.

"She's healed at ze injection point." He answered.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Rune managed.

"Vhen Schuster gave me ze syringe to give you your vaccination it obviously vasn't a vaccination, in fact it vas a serum used in a discontinued project." Richtofen informed her.

Rune tensed up suddenly and felt her body give out, she nearly fell onto the ground but was held up by the three.

"Rune, vas ist los?" Richtofen asked worriedly.

"I….can't…." she breathed before completely going limp and unresponsive. Groph immediately checked her pulse and retracted grimly.

Richtofen looked to Groph and his face said it all, she was dead. He lifted her face and saw her white, pale face still in pain.

"Rune….mein lieb….please…..not now…." He pleaded trying to hold in his urge to mourn.

"Doctor Richtofen," Groph eased carefully and Richtofen looked over to him, "we should get a move on, we'll make the proper death certificate and take care of the legalities."

Richtofen closed his eyes trying to hold in his rare tears of grief. Groph and Simons retracted slowly from her and let Richtofen take the full weight of her dead form.

"I'm…..I'm sorry Edward." Simons apologized for his loss.

"Just go." Richtofen ushered darkly.

The two took their leave quickly afraid of the wrath that would ensue out of failure and certainly out of grief for the loss of someone he'd become attached to. They got to the door and went back into the observation room where they found that many more scientists had entered the room and watched the horrid spectacle. Richtofen held her body with utmost care and continued to stare at her face, as though waiting for a miracle of some sort that would bring her back. The sting and burn of failure coursed through him and had begun to take it course, but he looked down suddenly.

The other scientists including Groph and Simons joined in looking at what Richtofen was so suddenly interested in. They all saw her hands twitch and then her arms as though a shock of electricity was being sent through her. Groph immediately went back into the room and watched first hand at the miracle that Richtofen was waiting for. It was utterly silent as Rune's chest began to expand and contract once more indicating that she was breathing.

Richtofen couldn't believe his eyes as she turned her head in his direction and finally opened her eyes giving him an unnerving pause. She stared at him with her alien irises of pure violet that seemed only to be penetrated by her pitch black pupils.

"Edward, I saw the light and I almost went into to it….but then I felt warm again and….I guess I came back because I wasn't supposed to go." She muttered quietly. Richtofen wasn't sure how to react to her miraculous resurrection, but he managed to let a fragile smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Untoten Kreuzung: Aftermath

Chapter 8

**The next chapter of Aftermath is here, I've been so busy getting ready for school that I've had to ignore it, plus the release of the new zombies map Origins has kept me occupied. Without further delay, I present the next chapter in Untoten Kreuzung: Aftermath.**

"Of course, Doctor Maxis, I vill take utmost care of her." Richtofen pledged before hanging up the phone.

"Well, this means the AGCP is once again up and operational." Groph stated.

"Indeed, und now zhat ve know ze gene coding needed for a successful subject ve vill be getting many more subjects to ze facility. Maxis has already cleared it und ve should be getting our first batch next veek." Richtofen relayed.

"What about Rune?" Groph questioned.

"She's to be tested in various areas to determine just vhat abilities she developed. Zhey are to be recorded for future examination und use, now if I may return to check up on her…." He mentioned. Groph stepped out of his way and let him pass.

In the observation room several scientists were moving items to the new holding cell Rune was to be placed in. Richtofen passed by them and entered the room to see her staring off into empty space.

"Rune." He called. She instantly snapped back to reality and upon see him she smiled.

"I'm getting a new room I know. I can sense it from everyone up in the observation room. It's strange to know what everyone thinks all the time; it takes all the fun out of life." She commented. Richtofen paused for a moment and was nervous as to whether she could tell what he was thinking. She noticed his hesitation, but continued to smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not reading your mind. I learned to control it quite easily." She assured. He smiled and continued to approach her sitting down beside her on the bed that still had tears from a few hours ago.

"You still have your phone right?" he asked.

She pulled it out from her pocket and then put it back. He nodded and let a heavy sigh putting his hands together and then bringing them apart again.

"Something's wrong Edward, I can feel it from you." Rune mentioned.

"Our stay here in zhis facility vill be longer zhan anticipated." He replied.

"It's because of the powers isn't it; they want to know what I obtained and what's changed about me." She pieced together.

"Exactly, und I'm to lead ze project." He added.

"Well, at least I'll know who's in charge." She chided gently. He gave a half-hearted chuckle, but went quiet shortly after.

"You're worried about me, because you know that the tests I'll be put through will be hard and in most cases dangerous. You almost lost me once and you don't want to lose me again." She read off.

"I thought you said you veren't reading my mind." He muttered.

"I'm not you unconsciously gave me that information." She informed.

He closed his eyes and started to get up from the bed, but felt her grab his arm. He stopped and looked back at her still feeling strange when encountered with her violet eyes.

"Everything will be fine." She relayed to him without even moving her lips. Richtofen pulled away from her grasp, but still looked into her eyes and they seemed to reflect the immeasurable darkness that resided within him.

He averted his gaze and quickly left the room without saying another word. Shortly after he left another scientist came into the room with his hands behind his back.

"Ms. Albana, if you'll come with me I'll take you to your new room." He spoke in a faintly French accent. She got up from her bed and followed the man through the facility.

Richtofen sat in his office clutching his head in agony as the voices tormented him.

"Lass mich in ruhe!" he begged, trying to ignore their dark calls and taunts.

"_She must be killed, she knows too much Edward._"

"No, I vill not kill her." He replied.

"_She's worthless! The Aügener project will produce so many more powerful candidates, ripe for the picking._"

Richtofen ignored them the best that he could, but it was not enough to stop their mental onslaught.

"_If you will not kill her we will!_" they insisted.

"No, you vill not, I am in control!" he denied them.

"_Are you sure, Edward?" _

It seemed as though the voices were forcing him to remember all the lives he'd taken in his lifetime. How he'd tortured them to no end and how he'd enjoyed every last bit of it.

"No, zhat vasn't me!" he pleaded.

"_Exactly our point, you see how far we've come! You are no more than a host, a pathetic host with no more will than a dead cat._"

"I vill not serve you any longer zhen!" he pronounced throwing open the left uppermost desk cabinet.

"_What are you doing?!_" they questioned. Richtofen pulled out a well hidden Walther pistol and took off the safety.

"_You're bluffing, you wouldn't kill yourself! You're too fond of yourself for that!_"

He aimed it to his head and put his finger on the trigger.

"_Don't you even think about it! We forbid you to put harm upon yourself!_" they shouted.

"If you don't vant me to kill myself zhen stop me." He offered darkly slightly squeezing the trigger.

"_Damn it Edward! Stop it, we know you won't do it!_" they insisted.

"Obviously you don't have control of ze situation do you. If you did you'd have stopped me before zhis." He pointed out. He squeezed the trigger even more and the voices started to plead with him.

"_Edward, don't do it we have so much more to gain than this. If she goes there will be so many more opportunities and you're sure to take Maxis' seat of power in no time. She's a distraction, we only ask you to kill her for your own good._" They begged.

"She is no distraction to me. Just a distraction to you, und I for one am sick of being in your presence und being your thrall! I demand zhat you leave me!" he demanded further squeezing the trigger, ready to fire if all else failed.

For a while he heard no response from them and then an odd emotion flowed through him. The feeling of peace rushed through body and left him alienated for a moment, as though he was outside of his physical form. There wasn't even the slightest whisper of evil intent nor the call of some blood hungry demon locked within him. The silence was foreign to him and for a long moment he waited with the gun still to his head.

"I'm…..I'm free." He breathed letting the gun fall to the floor and smiling with joy.

"I'm finally free from zheir damning torment!" he cried, holding his head and laughing at his release from the voices that had turned him into a sadistic, heartless killer for so long. He could think clearly without having to be in Rune's presence and he savored the moment. He suddenly stopped for a moment and thinking of Rune he suddenly became overjoyed, he had to tell her of his triumph.

Darting down hallways and passing by other scientists who had to wonder why he was in such a hurry. Rune's new room had to no observation gimmick to it and it was just a normal doorway into her room directly. This room was bigger than the one before and had more apparel to it, a full desk, a larger, more comfortable bed, and a bathroom in a separate room. When Richtofen came in she just looked right at him with a smile already on her face.

"I see that you've faced the darkness that compelled you for so long." She spoke prophetically.

"Yes, und I can think clearly, I can do so much more now vithout zhem telling me not to or changing my mood." He cheered.

"I know because I can feel it and hear it in your mind. Your thoughts were once clouded with the sounds of whispers that I could hear myself, but now I can hear them clear as day." She admitted.

Richtofen came to her and held her hands looking deep into her shining violet eyes. Darkness was no longer reflected in her eyes and he knew that it was true. He kissed her and without the voices to chastise him or to turn him away he could feel so much more now. The feelings that he was denied in 2012 came in a sudden rush of long forgotten youth that had been taken away when he touched the M.P.D so long ago.

He slept in peace for the remainder of the night no longer having to fight the voices or tell them to shut up and thus he had a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Untoten Kreuzung: Aftermath

Chapter 9

**I was hungry when I wrote this so the end shows it, but hey I'm back on a writing streak and hopefully my games don't get too much of my time (freaking League of Legends, y u so addictive!)**

The next day was rather slow, it was decided that the tests on Rune should be put off to let her and the scientists involved with the renewed AGCP rest. Rune stayed in her room seeing no need to leave, even though she was allowed to wander the hallways and take a few looks at the facility. For her, the night was a bringer of prophetic dreams and archaic riddles that boggled her mind. Familiar faces plastered her dreams and the unknown ones tended to stain her thoughts.

She could feel the strange powers she'd gained coursing through her own blood and her mind was directed to a glass of water that she'd gotten early in the morning. There was nothing extraordinary about it, but she felt drawn to it. Watching it sit placidly made her feel odd and she started thinking about many more active water features like waterfalls and oceans. Suddenly the water began to move; it writhed fluidly and looked as though it was trying to escape the confines of its glass.

Rune was astonished and surprised because she realized that she was controlling the water inside the glass. She experimented by stopping her thoughts of moving water and thus the water became placid again. She started thinking of them again and the water moved. The first thing that came to mind was telekinesis or some magical power.

Something in her mind told her otherwise and it also called her to drink the water. She obeyed the strange forces working in her mind and drank the recently moving water. Her body seemed to become oddly sweaty and usually water is its product, but this was not odorous in anyway, in fact it was the pure water she'd just drank. The mind inside her mind had pulled out the very water she'd consumed and it accumulated on her skin.

Rune began to focus on the accumulating water and it bended to her will forming a whirling sphere in her hands. Her focus was instantly broken by the sound of the door opening and the water splashed onto the floor.

"I didn't mean to startle you zhat badly." Richtofen apologized closing the door.

"You broke my focus." She replied looking at the puddle on the floor in front of her.

Richtofen raised an eyebrow and looked at the water as well, trying to understand what she meant.

"Your focus? Vhat you vere studying ze vater?" he suggested.

"No, I was controlling it, making it float in the air; that kind of stuff." She answered.

"Is zhat so….vell if you can vill you show me how you did it?" he asked. She nodded and put her hand over the water and it seemed to reach out for her palm.

He watched in amazement as the water whirled between her hands and what seemed as magic she explained that it was no magic at all.

"There's some kind of instinct now, it tells me how this works and how to do it. Like a wise spirit that seems to have implanted itself as part of my mind." Rune told still focusing on the water.

"Zhat's fascinating, is zhere anything else you can do?" he questioned.

She shook her head and put the water back into the glass.

"Not yet, but I think if I were exposed to other things I would learn." She suggested.

"Vhy are ve vasting time hier, let's go find out vhat else you can do." Richtofen chided. Rune smiled and followed him into the hallway to find whatever else would call out to her.

A couple of open windows in some of the rooms caught her eye and she would stand close to feel the chill, Siberian breeze. In her mind she could tell that she could learn to control it, but the instinct inside deemed it better to focus on another thing.

"You've been standing at ze vindows like you know something about the vind." Richtofen pointed out.

"My instinct tells me to wait until I find something else. I guess it knows I'm not ready to harness the wind." Rune replied.

"Vell at least ve're going in ze right direction, und apparently zhat direction is ze elements." He pieced together pulling out his lighter. Rune stared at the small flickering flame and instantly recognized that she could control it. With one hand outstretched the flame bended towards her and with a few more seconds of concentration the fire pulled from its confines and into her hand.

"So, fire is another one. Maybe vhen ve can go outside ze facility ve can try to see if you can handle ze raw earth." Richtofen suggested.

Rune just kept her focus on the flame and soon it began to enlarge.

"If I concentrate enough on my body heat it seems to make the fire bigger. I wonder if I focus hard enough maybe I can summon flames from mere body heat." She admired.

"Perhaps, but for now let's stick to small scale things, alright, ve don't vant to end up burning ze facility to ze ground." He ordered. She clenched her hand and opened it again and the fire was completely gone.

"What should we do now?" Rune asked as they trailed down a particularly large hallway.

"Now, ve should vorry about eating. It is lunchtime after all." Richtofen answered ushering her to the wide double doors.

"I was curious as to where you all ate at, of course I was just given my food in my room." She commented.

"With me in charge of the facility you've got more freedom, so you can roam amongst the rest of us."

The cafeteria was a large room: it had to be to accompany all of the scientists in the facility. As soon as the two walked in many of the scientists gave quick glances, some curious, and some fearful. Rune tried her best not to stare for too long as she could feel the emotions emanating from those who had their thoughts open in their minds.

"Most of them don't trust me, Edward." She relayed without speaking.

Richtofen took passive glances at those who were staring at them and they immediately turned away.

"You need not vorry, zhey know zheir place." He assured quietly. After a brief walk between tables filled with other scientists they came to a rather exclusive one that spanned a long length and had food already on it. Other scientists that Rune had met were sitting at the table already eating.

"Ah, so the lofty Doctor Richtofen finally joins us for a meal." Simons joked after swallowing his food.

"Oh yes, I have come down from mein realm to join ze other mortals in a feast." Richtofen played along humorously. The two shared in a fit of laughter for a moment as Groph just looked at the two and shook his head.

"Come und sit down Rune, zhey don't bite." Richtofen assured pulling out a chair for her. She gave a small, nervous smile and took her seat next to Richtofen.

"I see you brought the young lady with you as well. You look amazing despite all you've been through young miss." Simons commented.

Rune smiled and put her hands together under the table.

"I try to look presentable." She chided unsure of how to really respond.

"Come on now, Simons, let her eat. She doesn't need to be reminded of vhat happened." Richtofen urged. Simons nodded and went back to his previous action of eating.

She took this time to start eating, but as soon as she took her first bite she became ravenous. Groph and the others regarded her oddly and by the time she got done downing a large piece of steak in under a minute she finally noticed their looks. Rune paused for a moment and looked back at them, realizing how fast she'd wolfed down the whole steak.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just really hungry." She apologized.

"Apparently so…..do you always eat like that when you're really hungry?" Simons questioned, but a quick and harsh glance from Richtofen made him feel guilty for asking.

"No, but now that you mention it, I have been feeling the need to eat a lot, and drink a lot ever since this morning." She answered.

"Perhaps you have a high metabolism?" Groph suggested.

"I've always had a high metabolism. I think the serum has made it higher."

Richtofen perked up at the mention of a higher metabolism.

"Maybe zhat's how you've been able to heal wounds so quickly, if zhat's ze case zhen eat as much as you need." He concluded. Rune felt a little better about eating so quickly now so she took another plate full of steak and wolfed them down as quickly as she'd down with the one piece. Afterwards she drank her glass of water in one go and then stopped.

Another scientist who'd been heading to the table noticed her ravenous eating habit and just stared unsure of what to think. Simons saw the other scientist and explained briefly, she nodded her head and took a seat. After another two plates, these ones with more healthier foods like vegetables and fruit she breathed a sigh of relief and just sat without saying a word.


	10. Chapter 10

_Untoten Kreuzung: Aftermath_

_Chapter 10_

**Ah Simons the instigator making a scene in an otherwise normal conversation. **

After the others had got done eating their fill some interesting conversations popped up. Most had to do with gossip on newer scientist who'd transferred from other facilities. That was until Simons began to ask some background on Rune.

"So where exactly did you come from?" he started.

"I'm from America, the Midwest." She replied.

"Oh, so where at from the Midwest, Chicago, Kansas City?"

"Missouri, I was born in St. Louis, but I lived in a small town a good three hours drive away."

"Ah, that's cool, I'm from Pennsylvania, got into this whole place cause no other science group would take me." He chided.

Richtofen leaned over to Rune and chuckled a bit.

"You can see vhy no one else vould take him." He whispered.

"I heard that." Simons pointed out.

"Come on now, Simons we all know you're a screw up." The female scientist joined in. Everyone else laughed and Simons sort of joined in before it went quiet again.

Rune looked over at the woman who'd joined the table after she began her finishing courses.

"I've never met you here." She pointed out, causing the woman to return her gaze.

"I'm Natalie Hartlin, I'm an assistant to Doctor Groph." She introduced herself.

"An 'assistant' indeed." Richtofen chided humorously.

Natalie gave Richtofen a stink eye which he only returned with a childish gaze away from her.

"Anyway, you must Rune Albana." She concluded.

"I am, yes."

"I see, you know we're all curious as to how you got to us exactly. Doctor Richtofen's told us of how you two and those other three had traveled in a zombie infested world."

Rune went quiet thinking about all she'd left behind, and how she'd never see it again.

"Perhaps zhat is a question for another time, Natalie." Richtofen ushered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." She apologized.

"No that's all right, what Richtofen has told you is true, we both time traveled back here. At least now I'm safe from an everyday threat of getting my brains torn out or being mauled to death." Rune answered as gently as she could.

"Yes, he's told us that, but one thing he neglected to mention was how old you are." Groph joined. Rune paused unsure of how to answer; knowing that now that they were back in society eighteen was the legal age limit for the relationship Richtofen and her shared. She felt a nudge to her mind and received an urgent message from Richtofen.

"If anyone asks you're eighteen, got it." He relayed.

"I'm eighteen, my nineteenth birthday is coming up next month so I'm a bit excited." She lied.

"Oh well that's good, but I hope that Doctor Richtofen hasn't been too pushy. If you know what I mean." Simons chided.

"Simons would you stop it." Natalie demanded trying to keep a smirk off her face.

"Come on we're all guilty of being perverted in some way." He defended.

Richtofen smirked and shook his head looking back at Rune.

"Zhey're always like zhis, don't vorry." He explained.

"Oh you're probably all up in flames with it because Groph's right here." Simons instigated further.

"You little prick, if I had my way I'd smack you in the face right now." Natalie replied.

"If you had you're way you'd be married to Groph right now."

Doctor Groph hid his face in his hands, completely embarrassed by the verbal argument.

"All right you two zhat's enough. I'm sure Groph's had his fill of embarrassment today." Richtofen urged. Natalie and Simons ceased their word war and exchanged humorously, nasty glares at each other.

"Now if we're all done vith zhis, I believe it's time to be getting back to our stations, don't you think." Richtofen announced getting up from the table. Groph, Natalie and Simons took the hint and left the table.

"Come on Rune, let's get you back to your room." He ushered. She stood up and followed him back through the mass of tables with a few scattered scientists still eating and chatting.

"Are you sure that they'll actually think I'm eighteen?" Rune asked walking beside Richtofen back to her room.

"Hopefully, if not…..vell zhere are several vays to make zhem stay quiet, und several more vays ve can get you a fake birth certificate." He answered. She nodded and stayed quiet the rest of the way there.

"Remember if you need anything don't hesitate to get me or someone else." Richtofen reminded, opening the door for her.

She nodded and went into her room as he closed the door behind her. Rune sat on the bed, but she soon noticed that one of the desk cabinets was open slightly. She didn't remember messing with any of them and she took a look inside. She blushed and tried to frown, but instead couldn't help, but smirk.

She read the short letter that was inside and did a face palm.

_'Make sure he uses this.' –Sincerely Dr. Simons_

Rune fell into a fit of laughter at the contents in the cabinet and tried to catch her breath.

"Damn it Simons!" she laughed closing the cabinet along with the letter and condom inside. For a full two minutes she laid on the bed laughing, and after her fit was over she took a moment to collect her thoughts again.

"Freaking Simons got me off track." She iterated once more.

Thinking back to earlier today she managed to try out her powers again. This time going between the water that was still in the room and trying to conjure fire from her body heat. Although unable to truly make fire she was able to create visible heat waves which promised with more practice she could indeed make flames. Along with her progress with heat manipulation she gained a valuable lesson in water manipulation as well.

She learned she could focus her thoughts to make it take different forms and even change its temperature by adding or removing heat. Though not able to make true ice she was able to make it an icy slush. A knock on the door broke her focus once more and caused her to drop the icy mess on the floor, again. Instead of Richtofen this time it was Groph.

"Rune, if you wouldn't mind, I need you to come with me for a moment." He entered.

"All right then." She answered quickly coming to the door and following Groph. Going through the facility they finally reached their destination which was a medical room.

"We need to get accurate medical data on you so we know not to give you certain medications, or so we know what you're blood type is so we can find a donor in drastic cases." Groph explained.

Rune nodded and slowly walked into the medical room full of beds and equipment. Some of the beds were occupied by other Group 935 test subjects, many of which were very sickly looking and almost zombie-like. Another doctor met her as soon as she walked into the room.

"Miss Albana, if you would come with me." He ushered.

Rune followed him past the beds and several nurses tending to the surely terminal patients. Each one she passed she could hear their pained thoughts wax and wane with their consciousness'. For a moment she zoned out until the doctor she was following caught her attention and lead her into a solitary room. There she was given basic tests and medical questions along with having to let them take some of her blood.

After all the tests were done she was sent back to her room where she waited for diner to come around before leaving again to the cafeteria on her own.


	11. Chapter 11

Untoten Kreuzung: Aftermath

Chapter 11

**This whole telepathy business could turn out to be a real boon, or a great burden.**

"Vell it's nice to see you made it here on your own, despite the maze-like complexity of zhis place." Richtofen congratulated coming up behind Rune who'd already started devouring her second plate of food. She swallowed her food before she spoke in reply.

"It's not hard once you memorize the building." She answered pointing to her head.

"So how vere your tests, anything make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, it was fine."

Richtofen put his hand on her shoulder and concentrated to send her a message without having to speak.

"I'll be ze one beginning your tests tomorrow, as is custom, but Groph vill take over afterwards." He informed.

"What's so important about that?" she questioned him mentally.

"I have a feeling zhat Groph may be hiding something from me. A secret of some sort, und I vant you to find out vhat it is."

Before Richtofen could relay anymore to her Groph arrived at the table and sat down.

"So Edward, how is it coming along with the cellular phones?" he started up.

"Zhey are going vell so far, unfortunately ve can only use zhem for so long of distances." Richtofen answered. Groph nodded and began to eat while Rune studied him closely.

She could sense that he was indeed hiding something, but what is was she couldn't tell; the mental block was too strong.

"You're right about him keeping something from you." She relayed to Richtofen.

"Vhat is it?" he questioned mentally.

"I can't tell, he's actively blocking the information, if I try to infiltrate he'll know something's up." She replied.

He kept a calm visage about him and decided to strike up a conversation with Groph.

"So about your vork, Groph." He started. Groph wiped his mouth and cleared his throat.

"I believe the _suits_ are coming along very well, despite the minor bugs I think we could be finished with our first prototype next month."

"Excellent, I expect great things from your branch zhen."

Rune took the small distraction as an opportunity to invade Groph's thoughts again and this time it worked, until Groph cocked his head oddly and she immediately stopped.

"Vhat's ze matter?" Richtofen asked.

"It felt like I got a really small headache for a second." He answered.

"It's probably nothing, anyvay I better be seeing reports on your recent fair tidings."

"Of course, Doctor Richtofen."

After their meaningless conversation was over, Natalie arrived and took a seat next to Groph.

"Hello Natalie." Groph greeted first. Rune knew that Natalie was a great distraction to Groph and she probed his mind again. After about ten seconds she stopped and subtly ushered Richtofen.

Instead of giving him the information through telepathy she decided to whisper something to him. He looked at Groph and Natalie and then stood up from the table.

"Sorry to leave you two so early, but zhere's something zhat I have to check. Come along Rune." He excused and Rune followed suit.

"So vhat did you get?" he asked while they trailed down an empty hallway.

"Apparently Groph is spearheading a secret project that Maxis had authorized in your absence." She answered promptly.

"A secret project?"

"Yes, and it has to do with the AGCP, but it seems to have a different approach. It has a different gene coding that should produce the same results as it has with me, but it's supposed to be more powerful."

"More powerful? Vell, zhat's a stretch seeing zhat ve don't even know your full potential. Still I vant you to keep on zhat information, who's involved, vhere ze reports are, und vhere it is taking place." He ordered.

"I have to ask, why are you so adamant on preventing it?" Rune questioned, causing Richtofen to pause. She looked at him with a hounding look in her eyes.

"My change was an _accident _after all." She furthered sensing Richtofen's nervousness.

"It's just zhat…I don't vant zhese other poor souls to suffer like you had to." He lied. She stopped walking with him and just gave him an angry glare along with a grim frown.

"You're lying Edward, and I know now so you can't deny it." She growled. He stopped and looked back to her unsure of how to respond.

"Rune, please, you have to understand. Maxis has always tried to usurp my genius, he's stolen my ideas, hidden my inventions from ze vorld, und even gone so far as to curse me vith having to run from Samantha in zhat hellish version of our timelines." He protested.

"I know that Ed, but hear me out. I've been having nightmares and….I'm afraid that they aren't just nightmares, they're real. It's like a play through of the future to come at this point. If I let you go through with this…." She stopped suddenly.

"Vhat? Vhat vill happen?" he questioned, but she turned her head away and began walking away from him. Richtofen caught up to her and stopped her before she turned into another hallway.

"Tell me, Rune. Vhy, shouldn't I go through vith it?" he pleaded. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together slowly.

"I…I saw you get killed by one of the subjects after you came in to stop Groph and a number of others involved." She answered.

"If zhat's ze case zhen I'll refrain from stopping zheir project. But if I could ask you, if ze project is left to its devices vill it succeed?" Richtofen interrogated. Rune opened her eyes again and looked him straight in the face.

"Not that I can see." She answered. There was a look of relief on his face and he attempted to pull in for a kiss, but she pulled away.

"Not until you promise me that you won't go back on your word." She iterated. He sighed and cleared his mind so he could be honest, not only in her eyes, but in her mind as well.

"I promise zhat I vill not interfere vith Maxis' Aügener project. On ze life on my father und my mother." He stated.

"On your own life, I know you don't like your parents." She hissed.

Richtofen crossed his chest in an "X" formation and put his right hand up.

"I promise on my life, zhat I vill not interfere vith Maxis' Aügener project." He restated. Rune nodded her head in satisfaction and leaned up to him and kissed him. The two took their separate ways as Rune went back to her room and Richtofen went back to his work.

The night was long for Rune because she could not sleep with the thoughts troubling her. When she did fall into sleep her dreams where playing through what tomorrow would be like. Of course she would wake in the middle of her dreams and notice that it wasn't yet time to get up and fall back to sleep, but it seemed that every time she did the play through was a bit different. Until the day broke she would not know exactly how it would play out.

As for Richtofen the night brought a long line of boorish work with a project he would rather leave to lower ranking scientists. The only thing he looked forward to was sleep and to get the AGCP tests going with Rune. He longed to see what her full potential was and whether or not it would be enough to get him from underneath Maxis' oppressive docility. Whatever tomorrow would bring he wished for nothing but the best of results.


	12. Chapter 12

Untoten Kreuzung: Aftermath

Chapter 12

"Rune, time to vake up, your tests start today." Richtofen ushered as she slowly opened her violet eyes to the world around her. After a quick breakfast and short briefing she was taken through a maze-like series of hallways, all dotted with steel doors that either had tempered glass windows or no windows at all to peer into the rooms. From what she sensed from each door she passed, whatever the poor souls' were suffering in them was unbelievably cruel. They stopped before the final door that was the most foreboding and complex of them all.

It was a steel door like the rest, but this one had an interesting play of locks and gear mechanisms adorning it. Richtofen pulled out his cardkey and hurriedly scanned and entered the pass code to open the door. Inside was an observation room, much like the one that Rune's last room had, but this one was much more packed with computers and other devices of the like. Groph, Natalie and another scientist she'd not seen before were already here.

"Hello, Doctor Richtofen." Groph greeted immediately.

"Groph, I hope everything is ready to go as I asked." Richtofen returned critically.

"Of course, all the test plans for today are laid out in detail and we are prepared for the best and the worst."

"Gut, I vant to see zhat all ze tests go vell."

Rune stayed near the door, unsure of whether or not it was alright to come any further.

"Rune, come in, you are ze main spectacle for today." Richtofen urged in a slightly humorous tone. She came in and looked through the windows into the room that she would soon be locked up in for the tests. For the most part it was blank and empty, but a few basic objects were strewn out most likely as focus points of some sort.

"Are you ready, mein lieb?" Richtofen questioned through her mind. She looked at him and nodded affirmatively. She was lead down into the room by the other scientist who caught a glimpse of her eyes and quickly averted his gaze. Once inside she took a look around the place even though there wasn't much to look at.

"All right, Rune, ve're going to go through some basic tests; first, I vant you to select an object." Richtofen started over a PA system. She chose the most basic which was a rubber ball.

"Gut, now I vant you to focus on it und try to channel your thoughts to making it move vithout any kind of movement from yourself." He ordered. She knew what exactly what he was looking for and she easily lifted the rubber ball in mid-air without moving herself.

"Very gut, you have telekinetic powers it seems."

"Actually, it's not telekinesis." Rune shot down.

"Vhat? But you're using your mind, yes." He insisted.

"I am, but in all respects I'm just focusing on the molecules of the rubber ball itself. Changing the weight of the atoms themselves and causing it to become slightly lighter than air." She explained expertly.

"An amazing revelation, perhaps ve should change zhese tests to focus more on a sturdy scientific approach rather zhan one built on fantasies of telekinesis und spirituality." Richtofen muttered to Groph while still on the PA system. Rune removed her focus from the ball and it fell fitfully in her hand.

"If you want I could show you what you're really interested in." she offered sensing their feelings to get to the point.

"No, no, zhat vould not be right; ve are scientists, ve must study und confirm our suspicions." he insisted.

Rune scowled; impatient herself she set her hand aflame in an instant popping the rubber ball in her hand and causing Groph and Richtofen to jump.

"Jesus Christ, woman! What is wrong with you?" Groph shouted so loudly she could hear him just fine without the PA system on. Richtofen steadied Groph and kept his cool.

"Rune, I know zhat you're impatient about zhis, ve all are, but ve must file out reports for Maxis so zhat he knows ve are doing our jobs." Richtofen informed. She kept her scowled, but closed her eyes focusing with her inner mind on the objects inside the observation room. As soon as the computers started typing on their own and pencils began to fill out papers the unwary scientists began to become alarmed.

"If you want your information, than I'll do it for you." Rune insisted furiously.

"Doctor Richtofen…do something please." Groph pleaded, but when he looked over at his colleague he only saw a face filled with pure fascination and utter disbelief.

"Amazing, she can do all of zhis already…it's incredible." He gasped.

"Edward, snap out of it, this isn't some sort of high school experiment to be gawked at! You have to make her stop, before she gets out of hand." Groph begged dodging a stray pencil.

"Nein, Erik her powers are under control, besides she's already done half of ze guess vork for us. Ve don't have to vorry about the nitty-gritty, now ve can get straight to finding vhat else she can do, und how powerful she really is." Richtofen cackled madly.

"I may not be your assistant Doctor Richtofen, but I know when it's time to draw the line with this." Natalie entered.

"Natalie, stay out of this." Groph insisted.

The bustle of the room died down as the computers silenced and the pencils and papers dropped to the floor. Groph and Richtofen both looked back into the room and saw that their subject had fallen unconscious.

"Rune, can you hear me?" Richtofen quickly asked, but he got no response.

"She must have passed out due to the effort." Groph suggested.

"Um…Doctor Richtofen, should I go and get her?" the other scientist questioned.

"Ja, of course. I'll call for a medical team to come und get her real quick." He answered. The scientist entered the room and came back, sort of struggling with carrying her. Richtofen helped him put her carefully on the ground.

Seven minutes later a medical team of three came in with a stretcher and placed Rune on it.

"She's just unconscious, if she's all right when she gets up could you get her back to her room." Richtofen asked.

"Yes, sir." One of the medics confirmed before taking off.

"Danke schön." He thanked quickly.

"So, our first day of testing went off with a big success." Groph chided sarcastically.

"Just wait until Maxis hears about this." Natalie added in the same tone.

"I believe you two vill be surprised at his reaction to vhat you both called an 'out of hand' situation." Richtofen replied.

"You're insane; he won't let this potentially disastrous episode go unmarked." Natalie protested.

"If I know Maxis, he's only vorried about results, und getting zhem quickly. Zhat's exactly vhat's been accomplished, all ve have to do now is look over vhat she filed out for us und make sure everything checks out." Richtofen insisted picking up a stray paper. Groph and Natalie stood where they were half unwilling and half unsure of what to do.

"Zhat's an order." He growled looking up at them from the paper.

They obeyed, quickly gathering the papers that Rune had strung out and reviewing them.

"Well, I have to say…for a recent high school graduate she's quite knowledgeable in the fields of science." Groph admitted looking over her writings.

"She's not an idiot, Erik. I don't like her just for her looks." Richtofen hissed.

"Oh….well there are still men like that in the world." Natalie muttered.

"I'm not in a happy mood vith you Hartlin, so shut it." He spat hatefully.

After going through, proofreading, rewording, and checking all the writing and typing Rune had done they left the room. While Groph, Natalie and the other scientist made their way to the lounges, Richtofen made his way to the medical wing. There he found Rune just waking from her surprise unconsciousness.

"Zhere you are Rune, are you feeling vell?" he asked immediately.

She rubbed her head and then she quickly covered her left eye.

"I guess so; I have this throbbing pain in my left eye. I must have overexerted myself back there." She pieced together.

"You must have, doing all zhose things at once…I think it vas truly amazing." Richtofen softly cheered.

"Yeah, I think so to." She replied slowly lifting her hand off her eye.

"Come on; let's get you back to your room. I think you've earned an early rest."


	13. Chapter 13

Untoten Kreuzung: Aftermath

Chapter 13

"Do you think Maxis is going to accept what I filed out for you guys? I didn't mean to be so impatient….something just came over me." Rune apologized once they got in her room.

"I'm certain he'll be fine vith it, besides ve proofread und made some modifications so it's more legitimate." Richtofen assured. She rubbed her hands together and looked them over, checking for some side effect from lighting her hand on fire earlier.

"I'm curious, how did you manage to set your hand on fire vithout burning yourself?" he asked noticing her hands moving.

"Are you kidding, I did burn myself….a lot actually. It just healed while it was going so I didn't feel any pain." She explained.

"Your healing is zhat fast already?" he marveled.

She nodded affirmatively and then pulled out her cell phone by habit. They didn't talk for a moment, both of them were unsure of what to say next.

"If you can heal so quickly…vould you mind if I did a little test?" Richtofen asked hesitantly.

"I don't mind," she replied putting her arm out, "go ahead."

He pulled out a small scalpel from one of his hip pouches and lined up just where he would cut. The first cut was small, barely enough to draw blood; it healed instantly. He made another cut, this one was deeper and drew blood immediately, but it healed in almost a blink of an eye. The third cut was one done deliberately, like he meant to hurt her and it hit right on a vein. Although he could actually see her skin coming back together to close the wound, no blood escaped.

"Purely fascinating…" he breathed, putting away the scalpel. Rune put her arm to her side and fixed her attention on Richtofen.

"No scars either…I've tried in my spare time and the only way to make scars on me is to cut deep enough that it nearly reaches the bone." She informed lifting her other arm and showing a self-inflicted cut that had scarred. Richtofen nodded his head, and soon the question on his mind was a strong one.

"How much do you think it would take to kill you?" he asked seriously. She looked him in the eyes and paused, really thinking this over.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe if I were exposed to so much damage my body would not be able to heal all of it, but then again it would heal eventually."

"Hmm…zhat vould be interesting to measure out." He muttered to himself.

"You're not planning to kill me are you?" she asked harshly.

"Nein, nein, nein, zhat's not vhat I mean, I meant zhat it vould be beneficial to learn vhat your breaking point is. Seeing zhat ze project is being renewed ve might need to know such data." Richtofen quickly cleared. Seeing in his eyes that his explanation was truthful she let it go.

"I think I'm going to be eating a lot today." She commented on a lighter note. Richtofen was confused for a moment and then it clicked in his head that she was trying to get off the grim topic of death, something she'd already experienced with the AGCP.

"Vith all ze healing you've done I vould imagine so." He replied. She giggled out of the blue and moved her hair behind her ears.

"Vhat?" he asked. She looked at him and her eyes were bright with some foreign knowledge.

"I think you're going to like the rest of the day." Rune answered.

"Vhat makes you say zhat?"

"Oh, just a feeling…and that feeling begins in three….two….." she counted down pointing to the door.

Just as she pointed to the door it opened and Simons appeared in the gap.

"Doctor Richtofen, Maxis is on the phone…he wants a word with you." The antsy scientist relayed.

"Vhat for?" Richtofen asked.

"He wouldn't say, but he did sound a bit….excited might I say." Simons answered.

Richtofen looked at Rune with suspicion hidden in his glance, but overall excitement.

"All right zhen. Rune I vant you to come vith me." He ordered. She gladly followed him as he trailed behind Simons with a faster than average walking pace. Rune smiled the whole way there with a half-blank glance, but in reality she was all there.

They entered Simon's office and there was Groph holding the phone up to his ear.

"He's here now Doctor Maxis." Groph relayed to Maxis over the phone, handing it off to Richtofen who stepped forward to take it.

"Yes, Doctor Maxis?" he answered. It wasn't hard to hear Maxis' voice seeing that he was indeed excited, which was never a common thing.

"Edward, ze results you und Groph obtained vere amazing, so much data in one go! Even I'm thoroughly impressed, you even managed to fill out tomorrow's data as well!" he congratulated.

"Thank you Doctor Maxis." Richtofen replied.

"No, Edward, thank you. Zhis is vital information…ze AGCP vill do vell vith zhis data, und you as vell." He continued.

It was clear that Richtofen was happy to finally be congratulated by a long-time rival. It was a sort of victorious happiness, and a genuine happiness mixed in one, but that disappeared for a moment when he glanced back at Rune. Maxis was still rambling over the phone, as soon as he paused Richtofen exhaled deeply as though preparing for a long speech.

"Doctor Maxis…" he spoke.

"Vhat is it? You sound concerned…." Maxis replied.

"Zhat data, it vas not on our own."

"Vhat do you mean, you didn't falsify your findings did you?"

"No, it is legitimate und truthful, it's just zhat….Rune did most of ze vork for us."

There was a pause and then a brief laugh from Maxis.

"Vell I vould think so, you vere filing out how she did all of zhis." He iterated.

"Actually, she did ze filing _by_ using her powers." Richtofen explained.

"Vhat, she did zhis research….on her own?" he repeated confused.

"Yes….it's hard to explain over ze phone, but she took control of ze computers und used ze pencils to write down ze report you read."

Maxis was quiet for a long while and then cleared his throat.

"Zhis….I can't…may I speak to her?" he managed. Richtofen looked over to Rune ushering her to take the phone. She did so quickly and held the phone to her right ear.

"Yes, sir?" she answered.

"Rune, I don't know vhat to say….I didn't expect you to know so much…." He hesitated.

"I didn't really expect so either, but honestly there's just an instinct now. Telling me how to do all of these things and how they work." She explained as plainly as possible.

"Zhat's simply fascinating, zhis instinct do you believe zhat ze other subjects vill have it?" Maxis questioned. She paused closing her eyes and then opening them again.

"I've thought into it and I'm afraid not. The serum that was injected into me had a special mixture…one that won't be repeated again for several years to come. They'll have to be taught how to hone their abilities."

"I see, but I have to ask how it is you're so sure about this."

"You may think it's a bit crazy….in fact everyone around me might think it's crazy, but….in my dreams I can see cryptic dreams and decipher the certain future from them. But there are times when I can look into my instinct and gain other insights." Rune explained. Just as she had predicted the faces of those around her were disbelieving.

"Vell….hand ze phone back over to Richtofen. I need to discuss some other things vith him." Maxis ordered. She handed Richtofen the phone and he took it back. This time when he spoke over the phone he was no longer audible to everyone in the room.

Richtofen nodded and confirmed to whatever questions or things he was saying. After a brief moment of this Richtofen said farewell and put the phone back in its place.

"Well what did he say?" Groph asked eagerly.

"Because of ze great job ve are doing, he's going to reward us accordingly. Vhat he plans to do is unknown to me, but I believe zhat it'll be different for all of us." Richtofen answered.

"I see well if that's all I guess we should all get back to it then." Groph suggested prompting Simons and Richtofen to leave.

"Come on Rune, ve'll go und eat early." He chided. She nodded following him happily to the cafeteria.


	14. Chapter 14

Untoten Kreuzung: Aftermath

Chapter 14

**Arggggggghhh! These past few days have been so freaking hectic it's not funny. I've had to reboot my computers and now I'm stuck with having to transfer all my documents to Wordpad. I should be getting Microsoft Word back soon, I hope. Anywhosits with the new information of the characters and finally knowing what Maxis actually looks like I've decided to totally disregard the new stuff and stick with what I've built with. (Even though Edward was in WWI and WWII making him a speculated 48 instead of 38. Gahh!) But don't let my ramblings annoy you, the show must go on!**

"So what did Maxis say to you?" Rune asked after wolfing down three full plates of food.

"He said zhat if ve keep up all of zhis speedy vork ve may just get out of here earlier zhan anticipated." He answered.

"For how long though?" she questioned.

"Zhat I don't know, it could be a few veeks, or maybe I'll be transferred to another 935 cell zhat allows me to come home more often."

Rune smiled thinking of where exactly she would be living and how different life would be.

"It would be nice to get you into another cell. So you wouldn't have to make such a hassle to commit to your work." She chided.

"It vould be, but 935 is very strict on secrecy…in fact it's more zhan likely you're going to have to take an oath to secrecy before ve leave." Richtofen informed.

"I'm not surprised by that."

After their short conversation Simons took a seat across from them; taking a look at Rune he quickly glanced away as inconspicuously as possible.

"So I take it Maxis had good things to say right?" Simons started.

"Yes, very good, Rune und I may have some time on leave." Richtofen answered.

"Ah well that's good." He replied quickly looking from Rune to Richtofen.

"You seem worried Simons, what's troubling you?" Rune asked gently.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit concerned." He answered vaguely.

"Concerned about what, exactly?"

"Those…things Groph told me you did."

"You don't need to worry yourself about that, what I do is perfectly under control." She calmed.

Simons caught a glimpse of her eyes and immediately felt a swathe of relief as his muscles relaxed and he breathed a bit easier.

"Yeah, okay then." He replied starting to fill up his plate. Richtofen knew something was up and managed to relay a question to Rune mentally.

"Vhat did you just do?"

A smile came across her face and she clasped her hands together.

"I just did a little bit of mind tinkering to calm him down." She answered in the same mental manner.

"Is zhis some new power you've discovered recently?"

"Just a few minutes ago actually. It's actually a lot harder than it seems."

He shuddered with discomfort, now knowing that she could change his emotions in an instant and in anyway she wanted.

"I better not realize you using it on me." He warned.

"Only if it's absolutely necessary will I ever use it on you." Rune replied shutting her eyes and falling into a short meditation while Simons and Richtofen finished eating. When she opened her eyes again she did so with new insight.

"Edward, I need to show you something." She spoke verbally.

"Vhat is it?" he asked.

"You'll see, come on." She replied getting up from the table and taking the lead. Richtofen followed her without a single idea of where she was taking him.

She weaved through the facility like she'd known it all her life until at last they reached where she wanted to go. It was a specially locked door that required a pass card and an input code.

"I need you to open this door." She explained.

"You're not allowed in zhis room, Rune." Richtofen replied.

"I know that, which is why I need you to go in there and retrieve the new Aügener serum that Groph is using in the secret project."

"Vhat are you insane, zhey'll know I took a vial, und zhen I'll be executed!" He protested fiercely.

"Not if they don't know you were there." She chided waving her hand slowly at the door. Small volts of electricity sparked from her hand and then she put her arm to her side again.

"The cameras and other surveillance equipment are disabled for now. Go quickly you've only got ten minutes."

He jerked to life and quickly opened the door and passed through to the room on the other side. He scanned through the multitude of vials and speed read each label until he found what he was looking for. Richtofen took the vial of clear jelly-like fluid and fled quickly. As soon as he made it back outside in the hall Rune closed the door.

"How do you plan to cover up the physical evidence?" he asked clutching the small vial in his left hand.

"Simple, there's already another to replace it, I put a decoy in your pocket while you opened the door, then used my powers to place it in the empty spot once you took that one." She informed him.

"Vell, although I'm not usually one to proceed someone else's plans, I have to say zhat vas vell thought out for such a short time." He admitted.

"Who said it was planned just now?" Rune smirked and then took off into the hallways again.

"Vhere to now?" Richtofen questioned.

"To my room where I can see for myself how this new experiment is going to go down." She answered. He nodded stuffing the vial in one of his coat pockets.

In her room she took the vial from his coat pocket and studied it carefully. At first she just eyed the contents with high suspicions then she pulled the stopper on it and let a tiny drop out of the container into her hand. She could feel the very substances that it contained and with this information she closed her eyes and began another episode of meditation.

"The new serum they're using is rather crude, in terms of refinement." She started.

"Crude, vhat makes you say zhat?" Richtofen took a seat and watched as she mentally scanned the contents.

"The ratios of the materials are off, if this particular vial were ever used it would yield a very poor result." She answered.

"How far off may I ask?"

"A decent serum needs to have the correct materials and their ratios have to be right down to the ten-thousandth decimal."

"A very strict formula, but you said zhat your serum vas a special mixture. Vhat did you mean by special?" Richtofen questioned.

"The serum that was injected into me was almost a perfect balance and thus created an almost perfect specimen." Rune specified.

"Almost perfect, I'd say you are ze perfect specimen, based on vhat ve've seen so far you have potential zhat no one in Group 935 ever vould have imagined." Richtofen insisted.

"If I were a perfect specimen you'd be dead by now." She explained grimly. Rune let the drop of the serum fall to the floor and examined the vial again.

"In my dreams I've seen the tortured souls who would become victims to this impure serum. It's a horrible sight to see, they don't know how to control their powers and they go off in blind rages due to the pain that never leaves them. I don't know what Maxis plans to do with the rejects, but I can only hope that, for the sake of others, he'll put them out of their misery." Rune foretold.

"If zhis project becomes such a failure zhen vhy don't you stop it before it begins?" Richtofen suggested.

"Because if I stop it there will be so many more things that develop and I can't take the chance of Maxis falling back to the zombies." She answered.

Her reasoning was true, they'd both seen the horrors of the zombies and the damage they dealt to the world.

"So ve just have to grin und bear it." Richtofen muttered darkly.

"I'm afraid so, but I promise you that there is much more to look forward to." She eased.

"I hope you're right." he added.

"I hope so too; the visions tend to change a lot due to circumstance, but don't be worried I'll be sure to tell you if we need a change of plans."

Richtofen left soon after their conversation, having to attend to other matters on the behest of Groph and Simons. The rest of the day for Rune was uneventful as she tried to find ways to kill the time before it was time to turn in. Tomorrow would yield more information on many things as much as Rune could see. She believed that the tests for tomorrow would be quite interesting.


End file.
